S-E-C-R-E-T
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Ketika pelajar SMA harus menjadi mata-mata yang di utus oleh Kepala sekolah mereka, berhasil ataukah tidak ? Cinta yang sedingin es lama-lama menjadi sehangat mentari! [Akan Terjawab di Chapter 2] Mind To Read and Review!


**S-E-C-R-E-T**

**BY: Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

**WARNING: OC, Ranjau (TYPOS) dan lain-lain yang membuat mata anda tidak enak**

**PAIR: SASUxHINA**

**PARODY & ROMANCE**

**Rated: T**

**NB: -Itachi dan Sai adalah saudara kembar**

**-Sasuke dan Itachi tidak memiliki hubungan darah (Kakak Adik)**

**-Itachi dan Neji adalah sepupu Hinata yang memiliki maraga yang sama (Hyuuga)**

**-Hinata tidak ada memiliki adik perempuan (Hanabi)**

**-Hinata dan Shikamaru merupakan sepupu namun berbeda marga**

**-Dan lain Lain Yang Tidak DiKetahui**

**IM NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Harap yang namanya di panggil segera datang ke ruang media, Hyuuga Hinata kelas X-C, Hyuuga Itachi 11-IPA2, Shikamaru Nara 11-IPA2, Uchiha Sasuke 11-IPA3, Hyuuga Neji 11-IPS2, dan Uzumaki Naruto 11-IPS2'**_

_**DEG**_

'N-nani?!' Hinata membatin sebal

"Hey, Hyuuga-san kau disuruh ke ruang media tuh." Bisik Tenten teman sebangku Hinata

"Iya-iya a-aku kesana" kata Hinata pelan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi kearah meja guru

"H-hatake s-sensei, saya di panggil untuk pergi ke ruang media"

"Silahkan" kata gurunya, Hatake Kakashi

"A-arigatou sensei" Hinata lalu membungkuk lalu beranjak pergi disusul oleh tatapan bingung oleh semua teman-teman sekelasnya

**SKIP TIME **

**MEDIA ROOM**

Hinata segera mengetuk pintu ruang media dengan ragu yang langsung di buka oleh sepupunya sekaligus senpainya.

"Nii-chan!" seru Hinata dengan sorot wajah senang karena bisa bertemu dengan sepupu dekatnya Shikamaru Nara

"Ayo, masuk" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum yang disusul oleh anggukkan kepala Hinata

Di sana telah berkumpul murid yang telah terpanggil beserta dengan kepala sekolah yang di paggil Sarutobi sensei

"Baik semuanya silahkan duduk" kata Sarutobi sensei sambil menunjuk ke kursi yang telah di sediakan untuk mereka

"Baik, kali ini sensei dengan sengaja memilih kalian berenam karena ada hal penting" kata Sarutobi sensei dengan mimik wajah serius

"Kalian akan ku jadikan mata-mata" tambah Sarutobi sensei yang membuat Hinata kaget

'Mata-mata!?' batin Hinata dengan wajah horror

"Ada yang protes?" tanyak Sarutobi sensei dengan tenang

Tidak ada yang protes kecuali Hinata yang mengangkat tangannya

"Doshite Hyuuga san?" Sarutobi sensei menatapnya dengan heran

"A-ano sensei, k-kenapa aku satu-satunya perempuan disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah ragu

"Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa di jawab Hyuuga san" kata Sarutobi sensei dengan tenang

"Karena kalian berenam, aku akan membagi menjadi 3 team yang berarti masing-masing terdiri dari 2 orang" Kata Sarutobi sensei sambil mengambil sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang

Hinata yang tidak konsen mendengar penjelasan Sarutobi sensei menatap sekelilingnya. 'Well, rata-rata aku kenal termasuk sepupuku' batin Hinata sambil menatap semuanya satu persatu

'Nani!?' Hinata terbalalak kaget melihat seseorang 'Sasuke senpai' batin Hinata kaget karena melihat senpai yang di sukainya ada di ruangan yang sama.

"Baik, semua sudah mengerti?" tanya Sarutobi sensei sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak sedang di meja yang tersedia

"Baik silahkan Hyuuga Itachi anda mendapat giliran pertama" kata Sarutobi sensei yang disusul oleh anggukan Itachi, Itachi memasukkan tangannya ke kotak sedang yang berlobang lalu mengeluarkan 1 bola berwarna kuning.

"Hmm, bagus sekali, kau mendapatkan warna kuning" kata Sarutobi sensei dengan puas, "Ayo selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya memasukkan tangannya ke kotak lalu mengaduk-aduk isinya dan ia mendapatkan bola bewarna orange.

**SKIP TIME  
PENGAMBILAN BOLA (Tersisa Hinata dan Sasuke yang belum dapat giliran mengambil bola)**

"Sebelum giliran Sasuke, sensei akan menjelaskan mengapa sensei menyuruh kalian mengambil bola tersebut karena bila warna bola yang kalian ambil sama, maka ia adalah teman setimmu" Yang di sambut oleh anggukkan mereka semua

"Yuhuuu, kita mendapatkan warna kuning adik!" Teriak Itachi dengan senang yang disertai oleh tos-an nya dengan adik kembarnya Hyuuga Neji

"Nii-chan, kau dapat warna apa?" tanya Hinata ke Shikamaru dengan wajah penasaran

"Warna biru" jawab shikamaru dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Sasuke" kata Sarutobi sensei yang di susul oleh wajah datar sasuke yang mengambil isi dalam kotak yang berupa bola, ia mengaduk-aduk pelan isi dalam kotak itu dan mengeluarkan 1 bola yang bewarna merah, tanpa basa basi Sarutobi sensei menyuruh Hinata untuk mengambil bola di kotak itu, Hinata dengan ragu mengaduk-aduk isi kotaknya lalu mengeluarkan bola berwarna merah. Sarutobi sense hanya menatap takjub kepada bola yang Hinata ambil, ia menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Sensei akan menjelaskan arti warna bola yang kalian ambil" kata Sarutobi sensei dengan takjub

"Warna Kuning artinya kekompakkan, warna Orange artinya keberhasilan,warna Biru artinya ketenangan, dan warna merah artinya…"

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo Fic Michi-san jelek, Habis uda lama gak nulis #hajared**

**Mind To Review Minna!**

**Kalo mau kasih saran, Review juga :3**

**Arigachuuu~**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**


End file.
